


Trainwreck

by nikirik



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на заявку: "Эсбо/Кев, Эсбо/OMС. Кевин не сомневается в своей ориентации, пока в их команде не появляется новенький и не просыпается она. РЕВНОСТЬ."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: "Эсбо/Кев, Эсбо/OMС. Кевин не сомневается в своей ориентации, пока в их команде не появляется новенький и не просыпается она. РЕВНОСТЬ."

Новый парень, которого переводят к ним на место Мэла, скользкий, как обмылок.  
Нет, не поймите неправильно. Первые пару дней Кев, как и все, искренне восхищен его идеальным послужным списком, крепким рукопожатием и едким юмором под стать ребятам из Белого дозора.  
Но сегодня среда, и взгляд Кева спотыкается о смазливого новичка, и губы сводит судорога необоснованной, но от этого не менее острой неприязни. Словно на слизня в саду наткнулся.   
Может, все дело в этом проклятом дне, который еще со времен реабилитации наполнен для Кевина болью и унынием. Вечером им с Триш назначено у семейного психолога, и распутывать застарелый клубок обид и недопониманий нет ни сил, ни желания.  
Особенно, когда новичок сладким, как патока, голосом насмешливо тянет прямо над ухом Северса:  
\- Ден-нис, - Эсбо вздрагивает и давится своими колечками в молоке.  
У Кева чуть зубы в крошку не стираются.  
После всего, что случилось, они с Эсбо, словно разнонаправленные магниты, всегда на расстоянии. Прошлое между ними все еще лежит минным полем, и некому его обезвредить.  
Но Эсбо всегда в зоне повышенного внимания Кева, неизменный объект наблюдения.   
Он словно еще один шрам от ожога, которому уже не нашлось места на коже, но от этого он не стал менее болезненным и памятным.  
Кев мог бы добиться его перевода.  
Не захотел.  
И вот теперь вынужден наблюдать за смущенным Эсбо. Новичок что-то шепчет ему, непристойно близко губами к покрасневшей щеке.  
Господи, как тошно.   
Кев уходит в свой кабинет, чтобы закинуться очередной горстью таблеток.  
***  
Эсбо не понимает, что он опять, блядь, сделал не так.  
Почему ничто в его жизни не может быть простым и однозначным.   
Ему казалось, его время подначек и подколов в команде прошло. Но этот новичок упорно докапывается до него, лезет чуть не под кожу с этой своей улыбочкой.   
Эсбо не ждет ничего хорошего. С ним никто никогда не флиртует, поэтому происходящее для него еще одна пытка, подначка, обман.   
Денниса бросает то в жар, то в дрожь, потому что этот спектакль разыгрывается на глазах у шефа. Какая-то часть его надеется, что Кев вмешается, защитит, все расставит по местам.   
Надеяться на это нелепо.   
\- Чё надо? – наконец грубо огрызается Эсбо, когда уже нет сил терпеть.  
\- А ты не знаешь? – снова эта ухмылка, и взгляд такой понимающий.   
Ну, что он там, блядь, понимает?!  
Эсбо хочет заорать, выругаться, двинуть этому малохольному педику.  
Но его хватает только на то, чтобы прикрыть дрожащими ладонями пунцовые щеки.  
Единственный человек, который что-то понимает про Денниса Эдварда Северса, смотрит на него с отвращением и уходит.  
***  
Смена окончена.   
Эсбо по привычке дожидается, пока душевая опустеет.  
Не то чтобы это имело теперь значение. Теперь, когда шеф знает.  
Но ему все еще хочется спрятаться, побыть одному, передохнуть.  
Ненависть и вина между ними перегорели, но легче не стало. Ему даже дышать рядом с Кевом тяжко, а взглянуть в глаза и вовсе немыслимо.  
Вода ударяет его в затылок, и Эсбо ожесточенно трет глаза, их жжет, будто что-то попало.  
Даже когда Кевин еще не знал, Эсбо боялся и ждал, что тот вдруг войдет в душевую. Увидит татуировку, и все закончится.  
Но в этом гребаном мире ничто никогда просто так не кончается. А только тянется и тянется, свивая потихоньку душу в веревку.   
Всего на несколько секунд Эсбо отпускает себя. Представляет, как Кев видит его обнаженным, но вместо злости в его глазах что-то другое. Может, прощение, может, нежность.  
Он стряхивает с себя эти жалкие фантазии вместе с последними каплями воды, оборачивает полотенце вокруг бедер. Хмурится на свое отражение, ведет бритвой по коже.  
И замирает, как кролик под фарами, когда сзади к нему прижимается обнаженное тело.  
Одна ладонь зажала глаза, другая легла поверх сердца.  
Которое, кажется, сейчас лопнет от страха и возбуждения.  
Он чиркает бритвой вдоль шеи, неловко опуская руку, и чувствует, как горячо стекает по кадыку кровь.  
В ухо жарко дышат, и у него моментально встает.  
\- Кев? – не произносит, выдыхает он.  
И тут же с болью понимает, что ошибся.  
Иногда ирония – это член, упершийся меж твоих ягодиц. Такое не пропустишь.  
Он сбрасывает с себя чужие руки, отталкивается спиной так, что тот, другой, улетает по скользкому полу чуть не до двери.  
\- Кев, значит? – ухмыляется новичок, и это очередное унижение взрывает что-то в голове Эсбо.  
Если б он мог двинуться с места, ногами бы в кафель втоптал.   
Наверное, хорошо, что не может.   
\- Съебал отсюда, - придушенным голосом хрипит он и закрывает глаза.  
Тело сводит судорога неутоленного желания.  
Не этого он хотел.  
Не так и не с тем.  
***  
Кеву срочно нужна затяжка.  
Семейная консультация, как и следовало ожидать, прошла с фееричным успехом.   
Чего ему не хватало, так это чтобы ему в течение часа раз в неделю две бабы в одно горло объясняли, какой он неудачник. Пестовать чувство вины в себе он и сам прекрасно умеет.  
Кев сбежал от этой болтологии в единственное безопасное место, на станцию.   
Посидит в тишине, покурит.   
У Эсбо наверняка за креслом припрятана пачка.   
У Эсбо голова откинута назад, глаза прикрыты, а во рту чужие пальцы.  
Кев хватается за приоткрытую дверь, моргает до рези в глазах, но видение не пропадает.  
Эсбо сидит за тем столом, где обычно завтракает, только сейчас шея его неловко вывернута.   
Видимо, потому что сзади за волосы его держит какой-то парень.  
Лампа бликует на рыжих прядях, влажных губах.  
Только вместо глаз черные впадины.  
Сквозь ломоту в висках Кев слышит:  
\- Ну же, Эсбо, покажи, что умеешь, - и от этого голоса, в котором патока смешана с едкой кислотой, у него все внутри обрывается.  
И Кев бы ушел, потому что яснее ясного, что он тут лишний.  
Но это выражение лица Эсбо – горестно сдвинутые брови, опущенные уголки рта, припухшие веки, - ему знакомо.  
Сбрось меня, говорит оно.  
Накажи, добей.  
Все, что приходит ко мне, я заслужил и принимаю.  
Откуда в нем столько покорности?  
Кева захлестывает болью.  
Никто больше не должен видеть это лицо таким.  
В помещение он входит, выбивая дверь с ноги.  
\- Какого. Хуя . Тут. Происходит, - рычит он.  
Новичок отпрыгивает от Эсбо так быстро, что не будь Кев в ярости, точно бы рассмеялся.  
Но сейчас пальцы опасно сжимаются на спинке стула.  
\- Ты, - он сверлит взглядом новенького, так и оставшегося для него безымянным, - завтра напишешь заявление на перевод.  
Тот стоит какое-то время, замерев, лишь переводя взгляд с одного на другого, прежде чем исчезнуть в раздевалке.  
Эсбо сидит понуро, сгорбившись над столом.   
Кева раздирают изнутри все невысказанные слова, но изо рта вырываются самые неуместные:  
\- Зачем ты так, Деннис?   
Тот вскидывается, блестя злыми слезами:  
\- Осуждаете, шеф?  
Кев трясет головой, нет, это не то, совсем не об этом.  
\- Что плохого…- голос у Эсбо срывается, но он заставляет себя продолжить, - что плохого в том, чтобы быть с тем, кто тебя хочет?  
\- Тогда что насчет меня?  
Кев и сам не понимает, как успел оказаться рядом, почему его рука лежит между плечом и шеей Эсбо, пальцы накрыли родинку на кадыке, задели свежий порез.   
Эсбо не дышит, не двигается, только смотрит и ждет.  
Кев приминает его губу большим пальцем.   
Все лицо Эсбо словно изломано тенями, но когда он отстраняется, покорности в нем больше нет.   
-Я не могу…  
А Кев-то думал, больнее уже не бывает.  
\- Брезгуешь инвалидом, - усмехается он, и эта усмешка горечью отдается на языке.  
\- Нет, - Эсбо смотрит твердо и грустно. – Вам звонят.  
Кев не сразу понимает, о чем он.  
И только тут ощущает вибрацию мобильного.  
Триш. Секунду он смотрит в экран телефона, словно беспамятный. Это имя ничего не говорит ему.   
Но потом он вспоминает и уходит, не оборачиваясь, зажимая жужжащий мобильный в кулаке, словно не разорвавшуюся гранату.  
***  
Новенький швыряет свои вещи в спортивную сумку, когда Эсбо заходит в раздевалку.  
\- Извини, - зачем-то говорит он, хотя ничего такого не чувствует. В голове звенящая пустота, он изможден до предела.   
\- Да уж, спасибо, удружил, - язвительно отвечает парень. - Эсбо, больной ты ушлепок, на что ты рассчитываешь? Что он от жены к тебе уйдет? Он ведь как собака на сене: и сам с тобой не будет, и никому не отдаст.   
Ничего после этих слов Деннис уже не слышит.  
Он просто стоит и улыбается, как помешанный.   
Абсолютно больной, радостной улыбкой.  
Я подожду, хочет сказать Деннис, хотя уже некому слушать.   
Ведь он меня никому не отдаст.


End file.
